1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an emergency call system adapted for notifying an emergency call center about occurrence of an emergent state to ask for rapid measures to be taken.
2. Description of the Related Art
For any aged person or outpatient (of heart disease for example), there may occur some emergent situation inclusive of sudden attack of illness while the person is out. Therefore, upon occurrence of any emergent state, it is essentially necessary for him to receive an exact and quick primary measure and also to make fast contact with an ambulance or hospital to take a secondary measure.
It has been customary in the related art heretofore to employ a system where, upon occurrence of any emergent state on a patient or aged person in a hospital or old-people's home, the person depresses a button of a portable audio oscillator carried by himself to generate an audio signal, which is then received by any of a plurality of receiving alarm units installed in a relevant supervisory region, and a notice signal inclusive of identification data to specify the received point is transmitted to a center station.
In this system, a contact terminal unit capable of making contact with the audio signal generation point is connected to the center station via a contact unit, so that communication is rendered possible between the center station and the spot. However, there exists a problem in the known emergency call system that, although it is possible to deal with any emergency that occurs in the supervisory region where the system is installed, such as in a hospital or old-people's home, a proper measure fails to be performed with regard to any emergent state caused when the person is out of the region.
Another problem is also existent in that any outpatient who attends a hospital for medical treatment without being hospitalized, such as a heart-disease patent or aged person, is unable to report an emergent state caused during his being out, whereby a required rapid measure fails to be taken.